


Brother's jealousy

by Anneless



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Finger rape, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneless/pseuds/Anneless
Summary: 全美人民都知道了他哥哥自由开放的作风，在一片揣测私生活的声音中，嫉妒心让Chris决定为自己讨要点好处。
Relationships: Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo, Chris Cuomo /Andrew Cuomo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Brother's jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldhans/gifts).



> 嗑上奇妙骨科只能决定自割腿肉。本人性癖爱好特殊奈何文笔完全不够，所以这注定是一篇像论文一样模式化的短打（摊手）  
> 非常感谢oldhans作者大大，在寂寞的两天里我把ta的文看了八遍，沉迷其中无法自拔。  
> 我决定自己也写写。
> 
> 是年下。注意。

Chris Cuomo /Andrew Cuomo 

“哥哥，你太大意了。”

突然出现一双手按在胸前，Andrew 回过神来险些将手里的酒瓶打碎。  
他猛的关上冰箱门，扭过头不悦的看着岁数不小但是心智没有一点长进的弟弟怒斥：“Chris，我以为你没忘记因为在厨房捣乱而被妈妈揍的经历。”

Chris 将哥哥顺势按在冰箱上，“我当然没忘，但是事实上是你每次激我胡闹最后还把责任全推给我，害我被妈妈教训，”他的手指隔着薄薄的衬衣按在打着漂亮乳钉的敏感点上，满意的感受着手下的肉粒因为刺激迅速挺立，“我们现在要谈的问题是，你怎么如此‘不小心’，现在全美人民都知道州长大人自由又开放了。”

Chris 修长的手指隔着略微粗糙的织物不断地揉捏着 Andrew 胸前的凸起，他发出一声闷哼，近两个月繁忙的工作让他很久都没有纾解过个人欲望，仅仅是 Chris 毫无技巧的挑逗就让他觉得呼吸急促。

他强撑着拉开距离，将酒杯抵在Chris面前。  
“你与其有时间嫉妒这些无关紧要的事情，不如好好做你的本职工作，如实的报道跟进最新的信息。”

Chris 就着 Andrew 的手将杯中酒倾倒在哥哥的衬衫上，暗红的酒渍在白衬衫上映出湿痕，“跟哥有关的事情永远都不会是无关紧要的。”

冰凉的液体激得他双腿发软，“起码别在厨房，你这个白痴。” Andrew 的退让换来的是弟弟更加肆无忌惮的胡闹。

Chris 干脆放下杯子，半拖半抱的将 Andrew 抱上了流里台，“让我来帮你吧，特殊时期穿着湿衣服不好。”  
还没等 Andrew 反应过来他已经飞快的解开了他的衬衫——或者用扯开更合适，毕竟打嘴仗打不过哥哥就一向喜欢胡来——扣子崩的到处都是。

“你是还没进化好的野蛮人吗？” Andrew 索性任他闹。

“是的，原始人在进化初期没有发现火种，所以他们忍受黑暗，”Chris 拿着领带在 Andrew 的眼前蒙了一圈，在后脑系紧。

“那你应该蒙住你自己，操！” 乳头和阴茎同时被对方掌握住的感觉刺激得他脱口而出。

“我就知道你喜欢这个。”

冰凉的乳钉和火热的舌头同时刺激着 Andrew，视觉被剥夺让他更加敏感，的确，Chris 说得对，他喜欢这个——被束缚着，强势的性爱。

唇齿舌反复咬弄着乳尖，右手套弄着已经半勃的阴茎，Chris 满意的听着哥哥隐忍的粗喘 ，左手手指伸进了 Andrew 口中搅弄，很快喘息声就变成了呜咽。

“哥，你知道你现在看起来多放荡吗？我有点后悔把你眼睛蒙起来了，我们应该在浴室做，不过现在也不赖，你可以动动你的聪明脑袋，想象一下我是怎么做的。”

背德的羞耻感和身体的快感让 Andrew 眼睛发酸，他知道 Chris多擅长这个——只要他愿意。

Chris 松开了Andrew 半勃的阴茎，一边继续用手指操着他哥哥的嘴，不时的用两只手指夹起舌头，亦或是来个深喉，一边抚慰着没得到好好照顾的乳头。

“你真的很敏感，是因为它吗？” Chris 狠狠捏住那个漂亮的银色横柱。

“啊，操你的，轻点，” Andrew 揪住对方的头发，含糊地、毫无威慑力地威胁。

胸口被粗暴地揉捏，Andrew 舒服的闷哼，一边将手探下去打算自给自足，却被抓起来扣在了一起。

“让我来吧，保证会比你自己弄更舒服。” Chris 可怜巴巴的说，仿佛拒绝他是十恶不赦的——Andrew 当然知道这个蠢货，小狗一般的外表下有多少黑点子——也没有给他拒绝的机会，Chris 就用自己的领带将 Andrew的手绑了起来然后及其熟练地钻进他怀里——看起来就像是Andrew牢牢搂住了他。

Chris拿出了舔得够湿的手指在隐秘的穴口轻轻按压，小心翼翼的探入一个指节，“天哪，你好紧。”

弟弟的赞美此时听起来对于年长的cuomo来说完全没有任何积极作用，事实上做爱时候Chris的荤话让他又爱又恨。

Chris一边扩张一边套弄着他的阴茎，因为无法保持平衡，Andrew只好真的紧紧搂住 Chris的脖子。

两根手指在体内毫无章法的挑弄，偶尔擦过敏感点却不会令他完全痛快，阴茎敏感的头部被粗糙的虎口裹住摩擦，不断流出透明的体液，让整个柱体更加滑腻，Andrew 感觉自己的理智已经要被他弟弟的手指操没了。

Chris 紧紧地盯住他哥哥的脸，炽热的目光捕捉他每一丝微表情。他知道他做得很好——他的哥哥，总是带着年长者的倨傲，轻飘飘的说出“你是妈妈第二爱的儿子”这种幼稚的话，现在只能面色潮红的在他身下喘息，湿漉漉的嘴唇被蹂躏的泛红。

他捞起Andrew的大腿，倾身吻上去，毫不留情的撕咬舔弄，让所有喘息声化为呜咽。手指飞快的抽插着，每一下都精准的按在敏感点上，他加快套弄的速度。

“快....快点，啊，Chris！” Andrew 小小的尖叫声也被Chris吞入腹中 ，浓稠的白浊溅在他的小腹和下巴上，高潮带来的剧烈快感让他有些脱力，Chris 用右手搂住他，体内的手指还在缓缓地按摩着，Chris 亲昵的舔着Andrew的脖颈，就像是最会撒娇的宠物。

“哥，你被我用手指操射了。”


End file.
